


Gryffindor Takes the Cup

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: On their last day at Hogwarts Ron has one fantasy that still needs to be fulfilled.





	Gryffindor Takes the Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie** for the beta. 

Written for [](http://fictionalaspect.livejournal.com/profile)[**fictionalaspect**](http://fictionalaspect.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/profile)[**sunandsmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/sunandsmut/)

* * *

  
"Any where else Ron," Harry asked and Ron could hear him trying to catch his breath. "Any place we've missed?"

Ron ran a shaking hand through his hair and pulled Harry off Snape's desk in the Potions classroom. He dipped his head, licking at Harry's lips until they opened, and he moaned as he tasted himself on Harry's tongue.

They stood there snogging for several minutes, lost in the feeling of bare skin against bare skin, and Ron could feel arousal pooling again in his stomach. He slid his hands through Harry's hair and tugged his head back so he could look at him.

"There's one place," Ron murmured.

"We've been everywhere," Harry moaned as Ron dipped his head to feast on the curve of his neck. "The Diviniation classroom, Transfiguration, The Great Hall, and Hagrid's Hut…"

"But not the Pitch," Ron growled as he lifted his head. "I've always imagined…"

His voice trailed off as his face began to heat. His cock was twitching just from the idea of _it_.

"The Pitch?" Harry pulled back and stared at Ron. "You're serious?"

Ron nodded and swallowed hard before shrugging his shoulders, "Ever since we played together in sixth year…you tied to the goal post while I—"

"I'm not sure," Harry stammered but Ron could see the desire in his eyes. "What if we get caught?"

"By who? Hermione?" Ron grinned. "That would be fun, Harry…imagine her sucking your cock while I drove mine deep in your arse."

Ron knew Harry and he knew his weaknesses. He knew that it drove Harry wild to have the back of his neck kissed, he knew that Harry liked when Ron slapped his arse hard enough to leave a mark, and most of all Ron knew that Harry liked when Ron talked dirty to him.

"Hermione did tell us," Harry was giving in. "We should amuse ourselves while she finished packing."

"She did," Ron growled and cupped Harry through his jeans. "I want to tie you to that pole, drop to my knees, and fuck your arse with my tongue."

Harry whimpered and Ron smirked before releasing him to walk towards the door. He stood in the doorway of the dungeon classroom and slid his hand inside his still open jeans. He stroked his cock several times and watched as Harry wetted his lips.

"Coming?" Ron winked and he saw Harry swallow.

"Not yet." Harry bit his lip and followed Ron out of the room.

They reached the Pitch in what Ron considered record time and, despite the nervous look on Harry's face when Ron kissed him, he felt no reluctance. He pressed Harry back against the middle goal post and quickly unknotted both their ties. He claimed Harry's lips in an almost brutal kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and it was granted immediately. Ron shivered as he felt the rough brush of Harry's tongue against his, and, when he sucked the length of Harry's tongue it into his mouth, he felt Harry's moan to the tips of his toes.

Ron yanked his head back and sucked in a deep breath. He turned Harry around to face the pole and, before Harry could do anything, Ron secured his wrists. He circled the goal post, admiring his handy work. When he returned to behind Harry he tore his Oxford down the middle, mindless of the buttons flying everywhere.

"Ron!" Harry called out when Ron twisted his nipples between his thumb and forefingers. "Fuck."

"Soon, Pet," Ron hissed in his ear. "You like it a bit rough don't you, Harry?"

Ron twisted Harry's nipples again and raked his nails down his stomach to pop open Harry trousers. He plunged his hand inside and squeezed Harry's cock.

"Yes…" Harry's head fell back and Ron's lips descended on his neck. "Ron…please…"

"What do you want, Pet," Ron growled and raked his teeth over the vein in Harry's neck. "Do you want me to suck your cock, fuck your arse with my tongue, or do you want me to drive my cock into your arse hard and fast?"

"Fuck…god damn it…please, Ron…all of it…everything!"

"Patience," Ron whispered into Harry's ear as he pushed Harry's jeans down and off before kicking his legs apart. "You're mine."

Ron trailed his lips to the back of Harry's neck, sucking on the nape of it, and he slowly trailed his tongue down Harry's spine. His hands continued to work Harry's nipples and, when Ron knelt, he took one hand away and licked his palm. He closed that hand around Harry's cock and pushed Harry's legs apart further with his shoulder. He bent and sucked each of his balls in turn, rolling them gently in his mouth, before nibbling his way to Harry's pucker.

"Fuck…please…" Harry moaned loudly and Ron swirled his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock in response.

Ron dipped his tongue inside Harry, swirled it around, and finally pulled out to lick just around the edge of the puckered flesh. He nibbled on each of Harry's cheeks, leaving small bite marks on the flesh there, and finally laved each with the tip of his tongue.

"You know, Harry," Ron said as he slowly stroked Harry from base to tip. "Anyone could catch us, see you tied up like a wanton slut, and know that I own you right now."

"Fuck Ron!"

"No, " Ron growled. "Ron's going to fuck you."

Ron had no idea where his confidence was coming from. It might have been the fact that Harry was a quivering mass above him, it may have been that he'd finally lost control over the passion that he'd always kept such a tight reign on, or it might have been the fact that they could get caught. Whatever it was, it was turning Ron on as much as it was Harry.

He slid his tongue down Harry's cleft again and swiftly drove his tongue in and out of Harry's arse. He could feel his own fingers slick with the precum leaking from Harry's cock and swiftly coated his fingers with it.

Harry whimpered his name when Ron worked a finger inside his arse next to his tongue. Harry cursed when Ron curved it just so to hit his prostate and he growled when Ron released his cock to concentrate on spreading him wide open. He dipped his head to suckle Harry's balls in his mouth and flicked his tongue against them.

"God damn it, Ron," Harry pushed his hips back against Ron's fingers. "Fuck me already! I'm going to explode!"

Ron crooked his fingers a final time and slowly worked his fingers out of Harry's arse. He trailed kisses up Harry's spine, his teeth grazed Harry's shoulders marking him, and finally he tugged Harry's earlobe between his teeth.

"You want me to fuck you, Harry?" Ron grunted as he slid his cock along Harry's cleft. "You want me to fuck you hard and fast? You want me to wrap my hand around your cock and pull you off while I do it?"

"Yes," Harry's head tilted to the side to allow Ron access to his neck. "Please."

"Say it," Ron muttered against the cords of Harry's neck. "Say it!"

Harry turned his head and pushed his hips back against Ron's cock. The tip of his shaft brushed against Harry's balls, drawing a moan from both of them, and he pushed Harry's legs even wider with his calf.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk properly," Harry snarled.

Ron slid his hand around his cock and guided himself to Harry's pucker. His eyes rolled back in his head as he pushed inside Harry, burying himself to the hilt, his hands shaking as he began to move.

"So tight," Ron panted against Harry's neck. "So fucking tight…love to fuck this arse…"

Ron's hand slid around to grip Harry's cock as he snapped his hips forward before pulling completely out and driving into Harry again. Sweat coated their bodies and caused them to stick together every time he drove his cock inside Harry. The sound of their skin slapping echoed through the Pitch, Harry was cursing and resting his head against the goal post, and he was pushing his hips back to meet Ron's cock.

"Tell me how much," Ron panted as he squeezed Harry's cock and pulled out completely. "You love my cock in your arse."

"Fuck!"

"Tell me or I'll stop," Ron taunted in Harry's ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

Harry whimpered, his hips thrust back to seek Ron's shaft, and Ron's entire body shook with the effort of holding back.

"Shite," Harry pleaded as he threw his head back. "Don't fucking stop. I love your cock in my arse. I love when you fuck me hard and make me come. Please…so close, Ron…Fuck me…please just fuck me."

Ron's arm came around Harry's chest and he drove his cock balls deep inside him. The last shreds of his control broke and he began pounding into Harry. He stroked Harry's cock hard and fast, it pulsed in his hand, and he could feel the precum coating his fingers. He drove in and out of Harry, his nails dug into Harry's chest, and he held on for dear life as his orgasm approached. He could feel his balls tightening each time they slapped against Harry's, he could feel the pressure building in his stomach, and he worked his hand faster on Harry's shaft.

"Come for me, Harry," he growled as he bit the cords of Harry's neck. "Come for me, NOW!"

Harry shuddered, his hips pumping in time with Ron's, and his cock swelled in Ron's hand.

"Ron!" Harry's shouted his head rolling on his neck as he spilled over Ron's hand. "Ron!"

Harry clenched tightly around Ron's cock as he came sending Ron over the edge behind him. He sunk his teeth into Harry's shoulder as he came, spilling deep in Harry's arse, and grunting his name over and over. His head fell against Harry's neck as he emptied himself inside him, his hips continued jerking, and finally when he was spent he had to force himself to stay upright.

"Anywhere else?" Harry gasped and turned his head to brush a kiss against Ron's forehead.

"The library?" A voice called out from the stands.

Ron unbound Harry's wrists and pulled out of him. The boys turned and looked into the Quidditch stands where with her blouse undone, knickers around her ankles, and a wicked grin on her face, they found their best mate. "Want to defile the library, Harry?" Ron smirked and Harry shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Hermione laughed from the stands and winked, "But what a way to go."  



End file.
